kingdom hearts high school years
by Keybladeprincess123
Summary: when sora,kairi and riku are soon to be ready for high school they meet roxas,namine,xion and axel who are new in the island soraxkairi rikux xion roxasxnamine
1. Chapter 1

kingdom hearts high school years

chapter 1

Hi this is my FIRST time writing a kingdom hearts fic so I really don't know is it good or not but i hope you like it ;}

[ and my first one ever }

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

* * *

><p>charter 1 a new beginning<p>

"kairi " said her grandma.

"oh grandma" said kairi. " Wait kairi just a minute , i just cast a spell on you one day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to anther. some one to keep you safe. " said Aqua

"There you are. Its's time to go." said her grandma"

" Hey, grandma can you please tell me the story again ?

" Again dear ''

"please? ''

" ok "

Long ago, people lived in peace , bathed in the warmth of loved the light . Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves, And darkness was born in their heart. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It the world we lived in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That 's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So listen, child even in the deepest darkness, their will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away." do you understand kairi ?

" yes grandma "

* * *

><p>{the same day }<p>

"xi-xi where are you my child " said her mother

" I'm here mommy " said xion

" xion there you are it time to go"

ok ! said xion

" Mommy is it true the light sleeps in the darkness ?" said xion

"yes But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So listen, child even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. But remember xion you're a very important no one can make you feel like nothing. do you understand xion ? "

"yes mommy "

* * *

><p>so is it ok pleases review<p>

i think it really bad or it good its up to you


	2. Chapter 2

kingdom hearts high school years

chapter 2

I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

chapter 2 New friends

"hey sora, riku what are you two doing ?" said kairi as she see sora chasing riku.

"Oh sora the lazy bum was sleeping then I saw how calm he was so i got a some water and threw it over its head" said riku while running away from a crazy sora

"Yea thanks to him i was in a good dream and i can't remember it so now he gonna get it Riku get back here now you're gonna for that " said sora running after him

"Really sora you'll live for the day i mean you're gonna have a nap soon are later again"said kairi while looking for sea shells.

"Hey kairi what are you making with those shells"said riku trying to run away from sora "and can you help me get sora to calm down ?" "umm no you got what you did to him but it really funny to see riku get chase by sora" said kairi.

"Oh and this i going to make a wayfinder, you know that tree with this star-shaped fruit and the fruit represents a unbreakalbe as you and your friends carry good luck charm shaped like it. nothing can ever drive you apart . You'll always find your way back to each other. So i going to make one for all of us. " said kairi " oy,sometimes your such a girl." said riku " HEY what do you mean sometimes riku? " said kairi

"well kairi I will be happy if you made one for us i guess " said sora " Umm guys i think there are new people in the main land " said riku

" Oh are they look nice lets them "said kairi

when they arrived at the main land they saw four new people there. '' Hi I'm kairi and the one with brown hair is sora and the one with white hair is riku. '' said kairi

''Hi i'm Aexl got that memorize,any way the blond one over to may right is Roxas,the one on my left who is drawing is Namine, last one with black hair one is my little sister xion the shy one." said axel "Oh by the way is their any shells on the that far out island? "said Roxas. "yea their are alots of sea shells their but way are you asking ?" said kairi.

"Xion heare about a star shaped fruit and a powerful connection to your friends and want to make one for all of us'' said Roxas

'' OH i was make one for my friends too want to come with us to go the island there it fun and we can get to know each other too''said kairi

''ok'' said xion in a shy voice

'' Don't worrie xion they won't bit you'' said axel

''ok if you as so'' said xion

As they arrived at the island the girls talking about boys while making the way finder

kairi made hers with pink with yellow shells,namine made hers blue with yellow shells

Xion made hers purple with pink inside. After there were done with theirs the boys way finder was easy as ever for sora his was orange

riku was green ,roxas was yellow and for axel it was the red.

''wow' yo'u guys they look great''said sora

''thanks sora'' said kairi

Well it was fun meeting you guys but it getting late and we have to go. See yoy guys tomrrow come xion time to go


	3. Chapter 3

kingdom hearts high school years

chapter 3 out of the shell

By next morning everyone was at the island again taking about things about themselves like Axel he's a dare devil and far different from his little sister xion But Axel also very worried about her you see Axel love his little sister and would Kill any one who will hurt her.

Roxas was a free spirt but he see Xion as little sister too you see they grow up together and when Namine move their Roxas had like her the. But now he love her and he still can't tell her .un like Axel Roxas Is always in wonder land.

Namine loves to draw she drew anything she sees and she love Roxas but she can't seams to tell him. Namine sometimes wonder off to her dream land and for the gods knows where it is in her if you see her notebook it full of roxas name one it.

Xion was always shy around people all but Axe,Roxas,and Namine she see roxas as a big brother just like when Xion was young she was in a car accident that day her aunt die in the car brother was there a drunk man was on the wheels and her aunt went to pick her up after school. When they almost reach home her brother was waiting for Xion all the time after school and out of no where car just hit their Car and xion never talk about it.

"hey which school are you going to" said sora

"oh it destiny high"said Axel "oh really we go there too are you guys staring tomorrow"said roxas

we'll see you guys then we got to go do something bye. said riku

well Xion it time to go so let's go home said Axel

ok then said Xion

Ummm... namine I wasn't to ask you something? Said Roxas

what is it?said namine

u...u.. ... Y..Y..Y.O.U go on a D...A...A.. me i ...re...a...ll...y. L...o...v...e...y...o..u... Said Roxas

U...mmm roxas ...I...would love to go on a date with you! said Namine

* * *

><p>Finish chapter 3 !:):):)<p> 


End file.
